


Male Reader fics one

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: HunterXHunter, K - Fandom, xxxHoLic
Genre: M/M, Reader inserts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: A bunch of male reader inserts





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posted here bc DA...  
> also, Kaito is 17, going on 18 in a week or two from whatever month and day YOU want it to be in-fic

 

 

Kura x m!reader x Chro

\------

 

You hummed to yourself quietly as you walked along, sighing as you glanced down and saw that your pants were again slipping from your hips a bit. You were in no way feminine, mind you, as you were a boy, but you were skinny and looked somewhat like a girl which had almost always gotten you hit on, and it irritated you a bit because most of those idiots actually thought you were a girl. You shook your head as you mindlessly tugged your pants back up, then continued to walk. You gasped as you ran into someone, looking up to see that it was a tall (and handsome) young man with raven dark hair and gentle looking light eyes. He smiled as he reached out to you and straightened you out, pushing you gently back from him and saying "My name is Chrollo Lucifer, and who might you be?"

You blushed faintly at that, and softly said "M-My name is (male name)." (A/n: I.e. my name is Jessica, so if I were male it'd be Jesse probably. So: Laura might be Larry, Carly might be Charlie, Sarah might be Sora, Leah might be Liam or Leo, etc.) then blinked as you heard another voice call "Chrollo! Where are you?" He chuckled as he called "Over here, Kurapika." and you blinked as what looked like an attractive blonde young woman walked over. "I-I am sorry! Gomen' nasai! Please excuse me, Sumimasen!" you squeaked, and the blonde turned your way and you froze as they said "Hey, he's kind of cute." You stayed as still as possible as this Kurapika walked over to you, shivering a bit as they looked you over. You jumped as your arms were taken (gently, mind you) into their hands, and when you found yourself suddenly pulled up against them you realized this was no girl... "Y-You're a boy?!" you blurted, then covered your mouth. "And you are cute, Captain Obvious." Kurapika said, then smirked as he nipped at your ear and you gasped. "W-What are you doing?" you asked him, and he looked at Chrollo and chuckled.

"Obviously having a little fun." the blonde said, and Chrollo smirked as he walked over. As you were shorter then Kurapika, he easily lifted you, though you gave an undignified squawk and tried to smack him. He only chuckled an caught your hand with his, kissing the fingertips, then smiled up at Chrollo. The raven haired man smirked as he then picked up Kurapika, who was holding you, so now Chrollo was carrying both of you. You gulped as you saw the apartment come into view mere moments later, and you looked at the two males nervously as Chrollo carried you both up to theirs, then set Kurapika on his feet outside the door. Chrollo opened the door, and Kurapika carried you inside and to the bathroom. You wanted to protest, but instead you just allowed him to clean you as he pleased then carry you back to where Chrollo was waiting. You squeaked as Kurapika kissed your lips, as Chrollo attacked your neck gently, then Chrollo undid his pants as Kurapika slipped off his shirt and...Let's just say the neighbors heard a lot of pleasured screams and moaning that afternoon.

 

End  
\------

 

 

Chimera!Kaito x m!reader

\------

 

Now you had done it...You stared at the small blondish creature as it approached you, the... _thing_ that protruded from somewhere below his mid back (or maybe it's in his mid back, I can't remember) moving about, and you whimpered as you backed away then yelped as the insectish part moved at great speed to grab you and pull you closer to the boy. He was definitely a bit younger then you, that you could tell, and when he lifted the sword as if it were some sort of warning you froze, and taking this as invitation he used his buggy appendage to rip your shirt and tease your rosy buds, as you yelped in surprise and jumped back despite the sword being there. Beautiful eyes narrowed in distaste of your action, and you gasped as you were grabbed around the waist by the thing again, and the boy purred softly as he bit and nibbled your neck, making you whimper and squirm a bit, which you only did more when the very tip of the appendage flicked and brushed against your sensitive skin just above your belly button, which led to you squeaking and moaning, but also giggling.

 

You could not help it, as it was both sensitive and ticklish. He grinned as he did it again, his reward your moans and squeaks, but also those sweet little giggles you tried to quiet. He released you again, only to have his eyes travel down beyond your hips, and you held your hands up and backed away as you trembled. "N-No..." you finally managed to whimper, and he huffed as he pouted and said "You don't like me, you don't like Kaito?" You froze as hearing that name again brought up images of the tall silverish blondish man with the hat, who had been your lover before he was..."Y-You're not Kaito..." you hissed, and he rolled his eyes as he said "(Name)-kun, it's me. I don't know how, but I was reborn from that Chimera Queen, with all those memories. At first, it scared me, but then gradually that Chimera Ant that raised me told me what was happening. It's _me_..." You whimpered as you softly said "K-Kaito?" and he nodded. Swallowing, you said "Prove it..." He smirked as he said "Your birthday is (month and day), your favorite food is (food), your favorite color is (color), you used to have underwear with teddy bears on it, that you accidentally spilled grape medicine on, and it was my favorite for you to wear because it just made you taste sweeter. Oh, and you melt when I do this." He pressed his lips behind your left ear, and licked, and you squeaked as your legs turned to jelly but he caught you.

 

"K-Kaito..." you panted, then said "B-But....People will think I am a pedophile..." He snorted as he said "Not if they don't know, and not if you're the one getting f-ed." You turned scarlet, and huffed as you said "Kaito...." "What?" he asked, sounding much like an adolescent, and yet still you blushed. You squeaked as he pulled you to a bed, soon finding yourself relieved of your clothes and pushed on the bed as he began to aggressively kiss and lick you, also biting you a bit and touching with the buggy appendage, making you gasp and squeak, color flaring in your cheeks the way he liked it. You moaned as he got his fingers wet and stretched you, spreading your legs to do it, then you found yourself flipped onto your belly. You heard him take off his pants, and gripped the sheets a moment later when he settled on top of you. A scream ripped from you as he pushed in slowly, then he stopped to let you adjust, and you shuddered that he could still get these sounds from you. A moment later, you told him to move, and after a bit you squirmed under him and began to push your hips back to meet his thrusts. As you began to moan, he sped up more and more, and soon was slamming you into the bed, which nearly surprised you. As you moaned and screamed his name over and over, he panted and growled "Mine, mine, mine." and knew he'd found your spot. He pulled out nearly all the way, then slammed back in, and you saw stars as you came together. He pulled out, and held you. You definitely belonged to him.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Wata x m!reader

\------

 

He had to admit, you looked insanely cute in that stupid maid's outfit the girls had decided to forcefully stuff you into (my gosh, Yuuko's weird tastes really rubbed off on those two...) Shaking his head, the shop owner sighed as he watched you blush and run your hands down the sinfully short skirt, as though that were really going to help make it longer at all. It had been bad enough when you saw the cat ears and the frilly white head thing, but when you had seen the short _short_ skirt on that thing, you'd vehemently denied having any association with such a clothing, let alone wearing it. They somehow managed to stuff you into the thing, though, and now here you were, in front of your crush and Yuuko's replacement, red as a tomato and your body feeling hot as a chili pepper with this mortification. You were a boy, for crying out loud! And here you were, as a maid, and wishing you could dig yourself a hole and be swallowed by the earth.

 

You jumped slightly when Kimihiro cleared his throat, an nervously said "Y-Yes, Watanuki sama?" He sighed as you called him that, and softly said "(Name)- san, how many times have I told you...Just call me Kimihiro, or Kimihiro- kun if that makes you more comfortable." You swallowed as you nodded, and kept your gaze away from his as you saw his eyes now roaming your form again, thinking he probably thought you looked stupid in this thing, and that you were some sort of idiot for having actually been caught by Moro and Maru. When next he cleared his throat, you jumped back in surprise and a bit startled, as somehow he had tread with cat like silence to be right beside you. He tilted his head as he looked at you, taking the pipe form his mouth and beckoning you back to him with the other hand. You shivered a bit as you slowly moved towards him again, head down, and squeaked and choked on a yelp as you jumped, when his hands brushed your arms and then his one arm wrapped around your waist and pulled you close. A small whimper pulled loose of you as his lips found yours, and you shut your eyes and trembled as his other hand brushed between your legs, teasing you. Wordlessly, he then pulled you towards his room, and without a single protest you followed, completely prey to this man and at his mercy...

 

End!

\------


	2. K male reader Inserts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the K baes (most of em)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still wip, editing as i go

_Fushimi and Yata x you_  
**Shadows**

\------

(Name)- kun, a real looker by any person's standards, was (#) feet and (#) inches tall, and almost seemed a girl at times though he hated others to say so of him. He was a cute boy with (color) hair and (color) eyes, and had a pet dog named (dog name) and even a cat named (cat name), and seemed to be alright with horses as well. However, that is not the main point of what you are reading today The boy was in college for (major that takes four to six years), in the last or second to last year of their major and the other courses, and he happened to quite like his major (A/n: Doctors take this long, I think, and pretty sure vets and maybe engineering slash some computer courses could take this long). The young man was about (21-24 years, you decide which), and had met many people he had learned to really like along the way (A/n: Depending on your age, Misaki and Saru are 1 to 2 years older then you, so if you picked 21 they are 22 or 23 depending what you want, etc) You were currently headed down one of the walking trails the beautiful countryside campus offered its students, and did not notice the other male ahead of you...

 

wip

  
_Kuro and Shiro x you_  
**Light**

\------

wip

 

  
_Suoh and Munakata x you_  
**The color Purple**

\------

wip

 

  
_You x Neko (male) x older! Anna (male)_  
**Here Kitty Kitty**

wip


End file.
